


SasuNaru Drabbles

by SleepDeprivedEmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedEmo/pseuds/SleepDeprivedEmo
Summary: "I FOUND YOU, FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER""DAMN IT ITACHI! ME AND NARUTO WERE HAVING SEX""You lack the hatred for such activities""FUCK YOU ITACHI"Or alternatively:A bunch of fluffy or smutty SasuNaru oneshots.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Shut Up

It was a warm sunny day and let it be known that one Sasuke Uchiha was not jealous. No. It was unbecoming of an Uchiha. He was definitely not jealous of the ice cream that Naruto was licking. Not at all.

"Sasuke, stop glaring at my ice cream. You're making it melt!"

"How could my glare make your ice cream melt dobe?"

"I- You just are! So stop it."

"Okay dobe, calm down"

"......" Naruto sighed as Sasuke turned his head away from the ice cream. "Sasuke, please tell me you aren't jealous of my ice cream" "Okay, I'm not" "That doesn't seem very convincing" "Just shut up and finish eating your ice cream dobe" "Sheesh teme! stop being such a-" "Such a what dobe?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh when he caught the Uchihas' intense glare that seemed to be judging his very soul like when the ramen gods judge his character when he is eating ichiraku rame- "Dobe, stop daydreaming about ramen" "How did you know I was daydreaming about ramen? Huh, teme?" "You just admitted it". Goddamnit Sasu-" Sasuke cut Naruto off by pulling him into a kiss. Naruto, who was very shocked didn't seem to process what was happening until Sasuke started deepening the kiss, making Naruto moan allowing Sasuke to stick his tongue into Naruto's mouth as their tongues battled a battle of dominance. A battle that Naruto Miserables lost. Sasuke pushed Naruto to a nearby wall as he started mapping out the inside of Naruto's mouth that tasted every bit like Miso ramen despite eating ice cram. 

They eventually stopped the kiss out of necessity when they ran out of breath. They just stood there with Naruto against the wall and Sasuke leaning his head on Naruto's forehead, giving Naruto a reminder of Sasuke's superior height. "Sasuke what?" "I told you to shut up done. That was the only way I could make you." "Then you don't lo-" "Besides, I do love you". This time Naruto blushed red as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's inorder to express his love and desire as well as shut Naruto up.

~| Chapter 1 finished|~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these drabbles were inspired by the countless amount of one-shots and drabbles I have read over the year, sorry if some ideas seem as if they were takes from said one-shots or drabbles. Works will be updated at least 1 every 2 weeks. This is due to school, stress and motivation.


	2. Foolish Little Brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi catches Naruto and Sasuke in the act.
> 
> Alternatively:
> 
> The chapter for the description of the story.

Honestly, Sasuke should have known better but hey! How was he supposed to know that Itachi was going to walk in on him when he was pounding Naruto into the wall as those beautiful, pink, luscious lips that were parted ever so slightly letting out beautiful moans that were like music to his ears as Naruto kept moaning out his name while he was thrusting into Naruto while— 

“I FOUND YOU, FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER" 

"DAMN IT ITACHI! ME AND NARUTO WERE HAVING SEX"

"You lack the hatred for such activities" 

“FUCK YOU ITACHI"

“YOU CAN’T, YOUR FUCKING NARUTO”

“ITACHI, THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT SO SHUT UP”

At this point Sasuke was just flat out ignoring Itachi, he was not going to listen to Itachi rant about how Sasuke lacked the hatred to be the one fucking Naruto and how he should be focusing more on finding ways to develop more hate so that he could finally, and I quote, “Stop being such an Uke, foolish little brother” when it was obvious that it was Sasuke being the one that was fucking Naruto, not the other way around. 

“SASUKE, We’re having very nice weather aren’t we?”

“What the fuck Itachi!? Why would you say something like that, especially now!?”

“BECAUSE I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED AND I HAVEN’T SEX IN 2 MONTHS AND I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN GO!”

“THEN GO FUCK SHISUI”

“BUT THERE IS A DELECTABLE LITTLE UKE THERE, JUST WAITING TO BE RAVISHED”

“GO AWAY!”

“FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER! You lack the hatred to be fucking that blonde uke into the wall while I watch!”

“Itachi! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!”

All while this argument was being conversed about, Naruto was just there feeling extremely embarrassed about hearing the two brothers argument and was just there listening to them argue about having sex with him.

Weirdly, this was also the way that Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi’s mother, found out about Naruto and Sasuke dating. Apparently, Sasuke and Itachi were arguing so loud that the silencing seals that Naruto put up deactivated and then Mikoto heard and decided to find out what was happening. Family dinners were very awkward now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more time to update now that I have a week and a half of holidays because of Lunar New Year. This means 2 updates a week! for now....


End file.
